


16 to 20 Kisses

by mirroredsparrow



Series: A Catalog of Kisses [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirroredsparrow/pseuds/mirroredsparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here a kiss, there a kiss.<br/>Everywhere a kiss kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	16 to 20 Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not putting down Tae/Aoba as a pairing bc that's uncomfortable.  
> Tori/Beni is for cardgamesonmotorcycles!! apologies that it's short :c

**16**   
**neck kiss (Ryuuhou/Mizuki)**

'Thank... you,' He's not used to it, the indecision pooling his insides, 'For the design.'

Then again, he'd never met his idol in the flesh.

'Saa,' Ryuuhou sipped his drink calmly, 'For you, I don't mind.'

'I, uh, I want to be your apprentice.'

The words fall from his mouth before he can stop them, his face darkens in embarrassment but he doesn't look away. The laughter in his eyes instills in Mizuki the kind of calm you feel overlooking waves crash on shap rocks from the overlooking cliff. A calm in the face of the enevitable. A calm knowing the danger but not fully realising what, if anything, will push him toward it. He knows this man, like he's known many men like him. Holding steadfast he knows what he wants, even standing above this cliff, even if he regrets it.

'Interesting,' Ryuuhou regards the ceiling, a thoughful smile pulling at his lips, 'To put your life in someone's hands...'

'What?' Mizuki leans against the counter of his bar, shifting slightly to get himself comfortable, 'Not my life, my future.'

'And if I stole it? Your life, your future,' He returns his gaze from the ceiling, an oddly serious expression is fixed upon it, 'What would you do?'

'Even then, I want to learn from you.'

'Ahh, I see,' That predatory smile of Ryuuhou's caused a shiver to run through him, 'Saa, even if it's a mistake. It is a learning curb,' smoothing the fabric of Mizuki's jacket, he continues, 'I have a job in the Oval Tower. After that...' He moved forward, boxing Mizuki in against his bar, 'Maybe then...'

There's a dip in the pit of his stomach and it's not pride.

Those eyes that remind him of a sly fox curve in amusement before thin lips are pressing against his neck.

If he had been listening, maybe Mizuki would have heard Ryuuhou's words between the kisses

'Run, run away,' he bites lightly at the dark skin, hands roaming, 'If you want to get out alive, run for your life.'

 

 

 

 

 

**17**   
**first kiss (Alpha/Sei)**

 

It took a long while for Sei to find the differences between the two Alphas. At first it was because he did not actually see them as two different people, the experimentation with his sight had led him to distrust most of what he saw, especially so when it came in duplicates.

Once he found the duplicates, they stood out bright.

Alpha, and Alpha2.

Sei named them so. He had spent a long time immersing himself in pixelated worlds, coming up with new names for every pixelated fighter, cut a kid a break. This was just another game and Sei was sure that this was another that he could rig to win, even if he was not working with the odds in his favour.

'Alpha,' he smiled as the other entered the room, 'Another?' Appointment, experiment, etc.

The AI squinted at him, 'One, how the fricklefrack can you tell us apart. Two, no,' he made a vaguely disgusted noise in his throat, 'Fricklefrack? I've been coming to talk to you too often.'

'Oh?' Lifting a hand to his lips, Sei felt exhausted but he could feel amusement pulling at his chest, something 'Would you like to stop our discussions?' Say no. Say it.

'No,' Alpha coughed, wincing, 'That's idiotic.'

'Alpha2 is more,' Sei would gesture with his hands but he's so tired, 'Companionable silence of the second in comparison to your snark. You compliment eachother.'

'We compliment jack shit.'

'You,' he yawned, 'Work well together, I mean.'

Frowning, Alpha moved closer, normally confident in his movements suddnly cautious as Sei began to fall asleepwhile speaking, '...Sei?'

'Alpha, have you ever kissed someone?'

The AI regarded him judgementally, 'Those things humans do to show affection by touching their faces together?' At Sei's nod he squinted at him, 'No... why?'

'Can I have a kiss?'

Alpha pressed a kiss to Sei's forehead, 'Princess.'

'A real kiss, Alpha.'

'Bratty princess,' he muttered, pressing his lips to Sei's.

 

 

 

 

**18**   
**accidental kiss (Tori/Beni)**

 

'Our beaks touched.'

'That's a kiss, you idiot!'

Regarding him with a certain lack of emotion that Beni was sure had been born from the close quaters with his owner, Tori went back to preening his feathers as if he hadn't heard the others complaint.

'Is that a problem?' If Beni hadn't been listening for it, he wouldn't have heard it.

The, usually stoic, complexion kept hidden beneath a wing.

When an irate Mink calls for Tori, Beni doesn't miss the red flushing the pink.

 

 

 

 

**19**   
**forehead kiss (Tae/Aoba)**

 

Even if hours had passed and the moon hung heavy overhead, little Aoba would wait. Sniffling and wiping his nose on his sleeve, he would wait. Guided by Koujaku to their spare futon, crying himself into exhaustion and out of consciousness. It's bundled up in blankets like some form of blanket burrito that Tae finds him, cradles him up in her arms and fondly presses a kiss to his forehead.

'I'm home,' she whispers.

 

 

 

 

**2o**   
**nose kiss (Clear/Ren)**

 

  
He's holding the lifeless allmate up to eye level with an expression that could be mistaken as cold by someone who did not know him well. Eyes filled with a certain melancholy as he memorises the feel of the fluffed fur beneath his fingers. The descriptors run through his head, but he doesn't speak, continuing to shift his fingers and stare at the close eyelids. An artificial form with a lack of purpose. With a frown pulling at the edges of his mouth, Clear wondered if he too would lack the purpose to continue. Did he lack it now.

'How does it feel?' Clear spoke, cutting off his train of thought. Though he was speaking to the fluffy allmate, rather than the man who used to occupy it who was seated on the bed, the man didn't seem to mind in the least, 'To be human, I mean.'

At first, Ren doesn't answer. The words hang between them and release. Laying down the magazine and rubbing his eyes lightly, Ren turned his perplexed feeling on to the robot kneeling with his old form. The form that he was, 'Clear?' Ren slips quietly from his bed and pads across to the other who's still enamoured with the fluffy puppy.

'It's... Strange, isn't it? Is there...'

'You're not missing anything,' Ren lays an affectionate hand on Clear's head, threading his fingers in the hairs, 'The feelings... They're not so much... more vivid as they are...'

Clear leans back into Ren's palm and stares upwards at him, prompting him, 'They are?'

'Definite in that you know there's no difference, no indecision, no questioning. No protocol holding back something you're not allowed to see.'

There's a warmth flowing in and about Clear's wiring, an acceptance.

'I see,' he fondly smooches the forehead of the allmates prone form, then his nose, then looks up at Ren, 'May I keep him?'

'We'll see.'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running out of rhymes.
> 
> If someone's out of character please forgive me, it's 3am and I've been trying to push this out my ass for fuck knows how long. I'll write expansions on some of them later when I have time and I'm not being bent over a table by tertiary study.


End file.
